Firelight
by MyBrainIsHangingUpsidown
Summary: Zuko has just joined Aang and the rest of the group... but what happens when Aang starts to think of Zuko differently? WARNING: YAOI rated M for what happens in the later chapters ;
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy guysss**

**so this is just the first chapter, but i've been wanting to write an Aang/Zuko fic for a while now...**

**you can be sure that there is definitely more to come! XD**

It was the day after Zuko had joined Aang and the rest of his friends at the Western air temple. Aang walked slowly through the empty halls, looking down at the floor – he had something on his mind.

Ever since Zuko had officially "become good," Katara had been acting… strange. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye, and she hardly talked.

_Maybe she still doesn't trust Zuko… _Aang thought.

He sighed.

_Zuko_.

Aang felt… well, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Zuko at the moment. He could feel what seemed like a mix of pity and sympathy, though there was something else, too. But he couldn't seem to put his finger on what it was…

"Aang?" The voice had taken him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He looked up. Katara was walking toward him.

"Aang, I… I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

"You've been wandering around for hours. It's getting dark already." She grabbed his wrist, and before Aang had time to say anything, she had started to drag him back to the others.

There were a few sticks burning, which seemed to act as a small fire for everyone to sit around. Sokka sat with his legs stretched out and his hands close to the fire to warm them. Toph was lying down, already half asleep. Katara sat down between the two of them, leaving Aang to sit next to Zuko.

He slowly walked over to Zuko. He sat down a few inches away from the fire-nation prince.

_Am I sitting too close to him?_

If he was, Zuko didn't seem to notice. He leaned back on his hands, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes a little bit.

Aang turned his head slightly to look at him.

What he saw almost made him gasp.

He had never looked at the older boy's face this closely before. His profile struck Aang as… well, he could only describe it as... beautiful. The way his nose slanted evenly downward, his strong jawbone, which led to the perfectly shaped lips, the way his dark eyes looked ahead, determined. All of his features seemed enhanced by the firelight, which flickered and seemed to cast shadows in all the right places.

Zuko turned, and when he looked Aang in the eye, the young avatar felt a mix of shapeless emotions swirl inside him.

Zuko smiled, an action which softened the hard look in his eyes. Aang was surprised for a moment, but soon returned the smile.

All of this happened in less than a minute, but to Aang… it felt like an eternity.

At the same time, both of them looked back across the fire. Toph was now asleep, and Sokka was about to be. But Katara was staring at Zuko, a cold, stony look darkening her face. Aang blinked in surprise at Katara's expression. He had rarely seen her look so unhappy. She frowned, stood up, and walked away.

**ok, again, this is just the first chapter. BUT i would love love love for y'all to read and review this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo here's chapter 2 for you guys! **

_What was wrong with Katara?_

Aang, still transfixed by Zuko's face, was startled when he stood too. Hastily Aang got up also, not wanting to be left alone with two sleeping people.

_Maybe I should go see her, _he thought.

He walked through the dark hallways and tunnels until he reached her room. When he walked in, he could see her sitting at the foot of her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, which were tucked up to her chest. She didn't see him.

"Katara?"

She looked up. Her eyes widened, and then grew cold again. "What do you want?"

Aang was taken aback.

"I… was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Is something wrong? Are-are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Oh, Aang, I could never be mad at you."

Again, Aang was surprised.

"But… You've seemed so angry since Zuko got here, I wondered if maybe you were mad that he's teaching me how to fire bend."

"Aang… I'm not… mad… at either of you, actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then… what is it?"

"It's nothing… really. Don't worry about me, ok?"

He hugged her.

"Ok."

Katara smiled, and Aang walked out of her room.

A noise broke the perfect silence of the night. A footstep. Another. A breath.

Aang turned, slowly.

"Zuko?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"What – what are you doing? Your room's on the other side of the temple." Suddenly Aang felt a need to help the other boy. "Are you lost? I could show you there if you like," he said all too eagerly.

Zuko looked at Aang's face. His eyes were shining, and Zuko could tell there was something, something other than friendship on the young boy's mind.

He smiled. This is just what he was hoping for. A hint, a clue, that Aang might feel the same as he does…

"Actually," he whispered, "yeah. I have no idea where I am…"

Aang smiled widely. His teeth shone in the dim light from Katara's room. He cocked his head and looked up into Zuko's face. The glint in his eyes…

Zuko turned away and started walking. Blushing heavily, Aang ran so he could catch up.

Once he caught up to Zuko, there was an awkwardness between them that Aang couldn't figure out how to break.

Zuko turned his head and looked down so he could see into Aang's eyes. The young boy was blushing. Zuko looked at the avatar's hand, hanging down at his side. There was a hesitant moment of waiting, each boy waiting for the other to make a move, and then, in one quick movement, Zuko grabbed Aang's hand and walked quickly down the corridor.

Aang was… well, stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened, _and what could be happening next… _

Aang tried to push that thought out of his mind.

Unknown to the other, Zuko was blushing madly, and he was happy that the hall was dark enough that Aang couldn't see his face. Also unknown to the young avatar, was that Zuko had practically planned out this entire confrontation. Back when Zuko was hunting Aang, he had begun to feel… well, what he was feeling now. He had constantly wavered between wanting Aang dead and wanting him in his bed. But now… he had it all played out in his mind.

"Um… Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… well… I thought… you didn't know the way?"

Zuko stopped walking. He turned around to look at Aang, who was looking down sheepishly at the floor, blushing.

Zuko, who was quite a bit taller than the 12 year old, bent down a little, took Aang's chin between his fingers, and in one swift movement, their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Aang's eyes, which had sprung open in surprise, slowly closed, as he kissed Zuko back.

Zuko picked Aang up, and Aang put his arms around Zuko's neck. His tongue probed inside Aang's mouth, and just as their kiss was getting even more passionate, they heard Sokka's and Katara's voices from down the hall. Reluctantly, the pulled apart, Zuko gently biting Aang's lip. He smiled, put Aang down, grabbed his wrist, and ran.

When they had finally got to Zuko's room, he was still smiling.

Aang stared up at him with a look that seemed to say "what are we doing here?"

"Let's finish this inside," Zuko said.

Aang's eyes widened, but before he had time to object, they heard footsteps, and he was pulled into the room.

**Alrighty guys! Sorry for the kinda crappy ending lol but I'll write chapter 3 soon. I'm gonna be away from a computer (going to Italy!) for 3 weeks, so I probs won't update for about a month. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my stories! For those of you wondering why this is rated M… just wait and keep reading :3**


End file.
